


FL/TPBS: One Costly Mistake

by gutterpupper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Belting, College, Disciplinary Spanking, Discipline, Horny Teenagers, Library, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Non-Sexual Spanking, Over the Knee, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Punishment, Security, Spanking, jerk-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper
Summary: Studying can get tough, particularly when you are eighteen, horny, and haven't gotten off in a few days, so Finn decides a little relief should help him out. But in his moments of blissful pleasure, he doesn't consider all the risks, and who might have caught him in the act! Actions have consequences, particularly when you get caught!
Relationships: Douglas Morrison/Finn Davenport
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muepin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muepin/gifts).



> So I've had this idea for a while and after a poll I put on Twitter, public jerk-off won the vote. Mue had made Douglas as a character to interact with Finn at college and he always wanted to make a soft character. If you take note of all that's happened in this chapter, you can guess how the next chapter will go!
> 
> This was fun to write as Finn is forever the horny teenager, and I feel him so much. And the fact he takes stupid risks is just perfect for his character and behavior. We all know though that risks can have consequences, so I hope you will subscribe to this and keep a lookout for chapter two!
> 
> Massive thanks to my trash bro [Mue](https://twitter.com/mue_nsfw) for the featured art in the story of Finn getting carried away.

The college halls were always quieter on a Thursday with fewer classes being held in the latter half of the day, which was a good thing as it was an easier stroll to get from one place to the other. Thursday was normally a day where Finn would have an extra Math class to help him bring up his scores a little. However today, Adam had informed him by text that their professor, Mr. Forrester was busy with another meeting he was involved in, leaving the class canceled.

Looking at the text, Finn watched the three dots hover on his screen, waiting for the next message to arrive. Equally, he wasn’t really paying attention to where he was going before crashing into another student.

“Shit!” 

He stumbled, a little dazed in his head for a moment, trying to focus himself back on his surroundings. The girl he crashed into, the pretty redhead with her hair braided across her forehead and tied neatly at the back, smiled at him apologetically. 

“Sorry, I… I wasn’t watching where I was going,” she apologized first, brushing some strands of loose hair behind her ear. 

“Hey, no sweat, it was my fault. Too busy with my nose in my phone,” Finn responded, taking the blame for the situation. When his eyes finally met the girl’s shining orbs that glistened back at him, he had to blink twice. 

‘ _Wow, she’s really pretty_.’

“Finn… right? You’re in engineering 2A with Brendan Mills?”

Brendon, the cute country lad that tended to take a seat by the window of the class, more so he could sneak messages off to whomever he was texting throughout most of the lecture. He had short black hair that looked soft for running your hand through, arms which were firm enough likely from weights or sports, and a chiseled jaw that Finn wouldn’t mind kissing along.

“Oh yeah, yeah, he’s a cool dude…” Finn replied, a small cough at the end as he willed away thoughts about the student he clearly had a crush on.

“Yeah, he’s sweet. He’s mentioned you a few times. Usually bigs you up a lot about how much you are into the space subject.” She put her hand out to greet him. “I’m Mollie. His girlfriend.”

‘ _And now I know who he’s texting all during class._ ’

“Nice to meet you!” He took her hand and they shook, offering his best smile. 

“We should all maybe go out sometime, get a coffee or something? I’m a bit on a quantum physics nerd myself. Would be nice to just chill and talk science some time?”

“Sure… uh… yeah!” He was blushing lightly now, a little flustered from all the sudden attention she gave him. 

‘ _Too bad she’s dating Mills._ ’

“I should get going. My next class is in five and I don’t want to be late. I’ll see you around!” And with that, she was gone, turning around the first corner she came to, the only thing left was the faint scent of her perfume. A ping on his phone pulled Finn from his thoughts as Adam finally finished his message telling him that Mr. Forrester had suggested that they take some time to study over the course work for the test on Tuesday.

‘ _Awww, another fucking test?_ ’

Does anyone ever get used to doing tests? Do they ever become acceptable? Or even bearable? These were questions that Finn left behind in the corridor as he changed his direction, this time making his way towards the library. Normally after the Math class, he’d meet Lissie in the city for a coffee. He was going to head there early but if there was going to be a test, he figured it would be better if he studied at the college where there were fewer chances of him getting distracted.

The library was on the south side of the college campus and connected to the main building by two large double doors. The building was an extension that had been built a few years earlier after funding was given, at least that’s what the plaque on the wall at the entrance read to remind people.

Pushing his way through the door, Finn slugged his bag up his shoulder, holding on to the straps as he looked around. There were more people than he had expected in the building, most huddled into small groups with a handful of people sitting on their own, making notes or just wasting time on their phones from what he could see. It wasn’t his first time in the library, but usually it was just to pick up a book to take back to his dorm and attempt to study or fail and end up on a video game until stupid o’clock, leaving him to cram over several energy drinks.

‘ _Such is the student life._ ’

Finding room on one of the longer tables set out, he dumped his bag on the floor and pulled out his notebook and study material, before kicking his backpack under the table. He adjusted the cap on his head to resolve an itch as he sat down to get stuck in. There was a group of about four people at the opposite end, a boy and three girls, all quietly giggling over something on a phone shared between them. 

Opening the book, Finn presented himself with a text book full of scribbles, doodles and marked out sections, areas that he knew were his weak points. The doodles were mostly of spaceships and rockets, including a tiny X-Wing on one corner that he was pretty proud of. But he wasn’t here to admire his handiwork that helped him get through Mr. Forrester’s classes. He was here to make good use of his time and give himself the best chance at passing.

‘ _I shouldn’t have gone out with Matthieu and Lissie last night._ ’

And there it was, popping up into his brain like a jack-in-a-box, just waiting for the right moment to spring. A fresh wave of guilt for spending more time with his friends than focusing on his work. Whereas he didn’t want to let them down by giving them the stiff-arm, he knew that he probably should have been giving more attention to his studies. 

What didn’t help him either was he hadn't gotten off in a few days. The bar he had gone to with his friends had been packed with students, making it easy for them to slip in with their not-so-honest ID cards. He had managed to neck on with a guy just out of sight near the balcony, the other student’s hands over him like a hungry pack wolf devouring its prey. But that didn’t last when Finn went to the bar to get them both drinks and came back to his pull introducing his tongue to another guy.

The additional drink didn’t go to waste though as he shared it with a girl who had been watching them from afar, informing him that said guy was pretty well known for jumping around so quick and not worth the hassle. She knew all this as she was _his_ best friend. 

They had ended up talking for a while before Finn made the move, one that she returned, though again, he had to let her go as said friend came back to drag her and his pull, another guy from the one he had ditched Finn for, out of the bar. 

All that it had done was left Finn a little pent up and frustrated, his skin burning with the desire to have someone else’s body pressed up against his in close intimate contact, clothes scattered on the floor, getting frisky under the sheets, but he was left with nowhere to go. He didn’t get back to his dorm till late and he was too tired to jerk off, and with early classes, he only got enough hours for him to function through a standard day with no time for _extra_ activities.

So when the boy sitting with the three girls kept looking his way, flashing a smile and a nod, it was just enough to distract Finn from what he should be doing and think about what he _could_ be doing. This only led to his pants becoming uncomfortably tight as he shifted in his seat. No words were exchanged, but Finn could feel the intention in the other man’s eyes just from the tension between them. Though neither of them knew if they could pull this off without questions from the girls.

‘ _Fuck, I’m hard._ ’

Finn looked at the book on the table, trying to shoot out any of the dirty thoughts that now swirled in his head and ignoring the rising temperature on his skin, the desperation to be touched. He reached between his legs, pushing at the firm bulge in his pants, trying to adjust himself to accomodate for his arousal now sitting at full mast and seeking attention.

‘ _Awkward._ ’

He wanted to move, to go and find a quiet space. But equally he didn’t want to look so obvious by fleeing the scene of the crime with the other boy’s eyes still trying to strip him down to his birthday suit. His face started to heat up, and he knew he was blushing as he read over a question in his work book in his head about ten times, not achieving the level of focus he wanted to escape the embarrassing predicament. 

‘ _I need to get out of here…’_

With the best smile he could offer, Finn grabbed his notes and stuffed them into his bag before he made a quick dash into one of the rows, just catching the disappointment in the other student’s eyes as he made his escape.

‘ _Jeez, I’m such a fucking loser…_ ’

Beating himself up, he made a quick walk around the various sections, trying to make sure he stayed far away from the central seating area while looking for a quiet spot to settle in and try to get some actual studying done. He still had over an hour before he could meet Lissie and he actually wanted to try and get some cram time in for a change. 

Checking his bearings, he found he was close to the Math section which felt like a good place to stop in and look for a space to study. Slipping his bag off his shoulder, he let it drop to the floor near one of the shelves as he approached the rack of books, picking one out that had caught his attention. It was a thick volume, brightly coloured, a disguise for how plain the inside was, filled with equations and numbers that he could only half understand. 

‘ _I really gotta get my act together._ ’

There was a small table stacked between the bookshelves in front of a window that overlooked the main campus. There was no chair but there was enough room to place the book down as the student grabbed his notes out of his bag. He compared a few items, using the book’s index to find the sections he needed to look up, trying out some of the problems and equation solutions out of curiosity.

Sitting down on the floor with his back against one of the bookshelves, he pulled his knees up as he worked through some of the problems from his current coursebook, abandoning the expensive-looking book on the table. Finally, he had that focus back, managing to work in the ambience the area gave, like he was basking in all the knowledge of the books, giving himself that needed boost to study. No-one disturbed him, leaving him in his corner to his own devices. 

That was until his focus was broken.

The text that pinged was a message from one of his friends. Matthieu, continuing on a conversation from earlier in the day about a movie he had been watching and trying to recommend to Finn. But that wasn’t the main issue. The notification from the hook up app was what had his current attention, the words _New Message Received_ sitting on the screen, enticing him to check.

Opening the app, Finn was immediately presented with a message and a very suggestive photo of what happened to be the hot guy from the table in the center of the library. There was nothing explicit on display, but it managed to leave _little_ to the imagination. It was accompanied with text which Finn eventually managed to draw his eyes away from the picture to read.

_hey, hru?_

_why u leave?_

_fancy sum fun?_

_there is a supply cupboard not far_

_u there?_

_hello?_

“Thanks, handsome random,” the teen said softly, as he pulled up the other boy’s profile, taking a glance over his details. He had no name, instead choosing to put an eggplant and a kissing emoji in place of where other users would add their name. The distance measure met suggested the boy had left the library by now, likely giving up at getting a message back from Finn.

‘ _Might have been fun though..._ ’

Finn let himself play with the thought of them going at it in the supply closet for a moment. Hot passionate kissing while hands explored the new canvas as clothes got shifted out the way, the excitement of risk, the heated desire to get it done as quickly as possible yet to make it last as _long_ as possible, to-

“Fuck...”

He hissed the exclamation out of frustration as he felt the tightness in his jeans again, finding himself fully aroused in the cage of cotton and denim. He stretched his legs out, seeing the bulge between his legs clearly, throbbing just lightly, seeking attention. A quick glance at the time told him he still had about twenty minutes before he had to go to meet Lissie, but he couldn’t go feeling so stupidly horny like he was now.

‘ _Can I…?_ ’

A quick assessment of his surroundings highlighted that he was alone in this corner of the building, and considering the amount of floors and that nearly everyone hated Math, plus he hadn’t seen anyone since he came up here, he was probably pretty isolated. The only thing that bugged him right now was the fact that there was a Math problem and he was too horny to care for it.

‘ _Can I rub one out here?_ ’

His hands were already undoing the button fly before he had convinced himself that he should take the risk. Slipping his fingers past the elastic hem of the Hollister boxers-briefs, both hands now wrapped around his entire length, Finn took to slowly squeezing and stroking his cock. He bit his lip to stop any inappropriate moans, or at least any sound that might attract attention to what was happening in his little corner in the library. 

The cotton stretched over his hands as a dark patch of pre-cum began to form on the white-and-blue-striped underwear. It was a clear sign to him that he had left it too long and everything that had happened today had him riled up that this was the only way to go. He continued to seductively tease himself, softly whimpering at the desperation to speed up and go for gold. 

‘ _Fuck, I’m so freaking hard!_ ’

Taking one hand out, he focused on slowly jerking himself into his underwear while his now free hand worked his phone, managing to fiddle through his lock screen and navigate to PornHub. His thoughts swirled with what he could look up to help him get off, something to really get his juices going. Handsome random came back to mind, including the pretty redhead from the hall whose name he couldn’t bring to his lips from being dazed in getting himself off. 

“A th-threesome…” the teen stuttered softly as he tried to type the word into the search box with his thumb. He spelt it hideously wrong but the webpage was able to figure out that was what he meant. It only served to show him that plenty of people had likely got the word wrong and the site knew how to translate jacking-off-typing into the smutty terms it used to function. 

Various videos were recommended to him, a variety of gender pairings littering the screen. With so many options to pick from, and not enough focus to think straight from his fumbling inside his boxer-briefs, Finn took a brief glance and picked the first one he could find that featured two males and a female. As the video started up, he sat up straight in panic, both hands now on his phone as he frantically pressed at the volume buttons to lower the sudden burst of sound, cursing as he did so under his breath.

Once at an acceptable level, he took a look around, making sure the noise hadn’t caught anyone’s attention before going back to work on himself. The sound was just enough for him to get the jist of what was going on while nowhere near enough to grab a nosey beggar’s attention. 

“Oh _fuck_ , this is _hot…”_

As the teenager watched the clip, he let himself go for a bit, speeding up his jerking as he consumed the content on his phone. Trying to hold it steady, he panted softly, reveling in the slow heat that grew in his groin, little sparks of bliss washing over his length as he stimulated the sensitive gland. The wet patch grew, collecting each droplet of precum that leaked from his cock head, Finn enjoying the soft rubbing and friction the cotton underwear offered.

“Hah… close… gotta…”

Letting go of his throbbing cock, Finn took his hand out of his underwear, watching the soft twitch of his arousal in the cotton prison, feeling his heart racing and his temperature rise a little. Flustered, he watched the video, paying attention to what was going on, letting his imagination change the actors to the two people he had crushed on today. 

In this scenario, he was the middle guy. While passionately going down on the girl, the guy had his face buried in his ass. It was a dangerous fantasy, only because Finn thought he could come just from pure imagination, his skin crawling with lust just from his dirty fantasies. Before he knew it, he was working away on his cock again, masturbating at a medium pace, just enough to keep him coming close to the edge but able to give enough time to stop and cool down for a minute of two.

When ten minutes had passed and the video had come to an end, Finn sat forward, once again, removing his hands from touching himself. His back ached from the sharp edges of the shelves after leaning against them for so long. But he wasn’t finished yet. He had worked himself into such a mess that he knew if he didn’t finish now he wouldn’t be able to function for his meet with Lissie. 

‘ _I need to get this out._ ”

Standing up, he placed his phone on the table next to the Math book from earlier. Another video had started, a different set of actors though still the same gender set up. This time, it looked like a girl and a guy were both sharing the other guy's cock, but he didn’t pay much attention to it, already finding his own imagination to be more exciting.

Hooking his underwear back enough to get his cock out, Finn took full strokes of his length without the restrictions this time, letting his hand slide back and forth, rubbing at the sensitive glans to drag himself closer to orgasm. Leaning his arm against the window, he knew it was risky as he looked out onto the courtyard full of fading Autumn leaves yet enough to keep him hidden just a bit. There were a lot of windows on the building and unless someone was looking high up in this direction, no-one should see the filthy act he was up to.

‘ _Anyone could see me…_ ’

That fact excited him a little, sending a jolt of heat through him as he let his eyes flutter close, feeling himself getting close to the end. And again, he stopped, held back, letting his cock go as it twitched and bobbed intensely being so, _so_ close. After a few seconds, he started again, only to repeat the action, feeling his legs quiver from tormenting himself. But on the third go, he lost control. He was past the point of no return, and he bit his bottom lip as he came to his peak.

“Mmmph… fuhhhcchhh…”

The first shot hit the wall, just below the windowsill, splattering and dripping as it did. The next few shots weren’t as powerful, though they still felt absolutely _amazing._ Coming undone in the library, feeling the throb of bliss in his grasp as he shot the rest of his orgasm out, catching his breath, face red from the rush of ecstasy that rushed through him. And when his heart beat started to drop to a normal pace as his body came out of the post-orgasm surge, that’s when he realized the mess he had made.

“Oh shit!”

  
_Artwork of Finn jerking off drawn by[muepin](https://twitter.com/mue_nsfw)._

The Math book was plastered with his spunk, pooling together and leaving dark marks in the pages. Apart from the one shot that hit the wall, it looked like most of his cum had been slashed over the textbook. He had forgotten all about the book sitting out when he got lost in edging himself to glory. Panic rose inside him, not daring to touch his own jizz since he had nothing to clean it with but equally had no clue what to do with it.

‘ _Shut it and put it back._ ’

The voice in his head told him this was the best idea and without any further consideration, Finn did just that. He tucked himself back in, buttoning his jeans up before he picked up the book and pushed it into the shelf. He envisioned his cum squirting out the bottom like he had absolutely caked the pages and it gave him a little disgusted shiver, emphasized by the now post-ejac regret.

‘ _I should just go._ ’

Shoving his books back in his bag and grabbing his phone, Finn made a beeline to the nearest exit, leaving out into the college halls and locating a bathroom. He went inside, ran the hot water tap and washed his hands thoroughly. Once done, he leaned on the counter, looking at himself in the mirror, analyzing the concerned expression on his face.

“It’s fine, no big deal. No one saw you.”

It was a dumb idea, it was hot in the moment but looking back at it, it was risky and stupid. But, it was done now _and_ he was feeling better for it, reinvigorated from getting it out of his system. The time on his phone told him he was late for meeting Lissie but at least he could go with a clear mind.

“Hey, can I talk to you a sec?”

The voice of an older man caught the teen off guard as he left the bathroom back into the halls. The man, dressed in campus security clothes, wearing glasses, overall a little soft-looking though still handsome, approached Finn as he made his way towards the exit. 

“Sorry, I’m kinda late. Can you ask someone else?” At least he hoped he was just wanting to ask a question and not that he knew what the student had just been up to in the library.

“It’s important, can you just-”

“Dude, I just said I was late, can you not harass me?” It was a little snappy but as anxiety and fear crept into him, Finn started to feel worried and defensive, taking it out on the security guard. “I’ve got to go.” He slugged his bag up his shoulder and took off into a brisk jog towards the double doors, desperate to get out of the watchful eye of the man who possibly knew more than Finn wanted him to know.

‘ _Please, please, please, don’t let someone have seen me do that!_ ’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campus security guard keeps trying to get Finn's attention and he managed to avoid him for most of the day. But when he finally gets caught and questioned, Finn finds himself into trouble for his post-jerkoff decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I had told my best friend Mue about that one time Finn had jizzed into a college math book, he really liked the idea of how cockstupid Finn was and got inspired to create a character to punish Finn for it, a security guard. So enter Douglas, our man of the house. Douglas belongs to Mue and I'm grateful he made this soft boy to play with Finn. In response, I wanted to use him and it felt perfect that Finn should get some discipline after the book he ruined. Why? You'll need to read on to find out!
> 
> Thanks again to Mue for beta-reading. Also, the artwork of Douglas spanking Finn was created by him. To see more of his work, check out his [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mue_nsfw).

“I'm pretty sure I’m fucked.”

The comment followed with a dejected sigh, one that didn’t remove any weight off his chest as he’d hoped. Sitting across from his best friend on the picnic bench, Finn drooped his head sullenly, convinced that the recent test he had just done had likely ended in him failing. He started confident, but as the minutes ticked away, that confidence had oozed out through his feet and left him nervous, scrambling to guess the test’s answers. 

“Didn’t you say you were studying these last few days?”

The girl’s question across from him caught his attention as his brain took a trip back through the last week of studying. Honestly? He could have done more. Monday he had been out with Matthieu, Tuesday he’d played video games longer than he planned, and Thursday? Thursday was a day he regretted, making the stupidest of decisions that jacking off in the library was an acceptable idea.

It had been a ridiculously hot situation; the idea of getting caught exciting him. However, he hadn’t acknowledged it, just the rush of pleasure that rippled through him as he tossed off in secret, but the post-orgasm regret hit him hard as he rushed out of the library before anyone had the chance to catch him. 

So truthfully, he hadn’t studied as much as could have. Equally, he couldn’t shake the worry that someone might have seen him, which also distracted him from his test. But it had been a whole twenty-four hours, and no-one had pulled him up, so he was sure he was safe.

“Yeah,” Finn answered, keeping the truth to himself.

“Then you’ll be fine. There’s no point getting in a twist about it. It’s not an important one, right?”

“I guess not…”

Closing the empty plastic tub, Lissie started packing up her lunch and placing it into her bag as she stood up from the bench. “I wouldn’t worry about it. Listen, are you still free tonight? Matthieu wants to go out, and I said I’d check with you.”

“Oh, yeah!” the teen responded, perking up a little at the notion of hanging out with his friends. If there was anything that could get him out of a slump, it was a night out. “I’ve already told mom that I’m staying with you. That cool?”

“My dad’s away for business. Matthieu is crashing over as well, so we’ll be fine. I’m going to book us a ride, so just park up at mine for the night.”

“Sweet. Is seven okay?”

“Can you do six?” the girl asked as she tucked her hair behind one of her ears. 

“I guess I can skip swim practice for one week?” the boy shrugged in response.

“Awesome! Right, I should get going. I’ve got to get back for my next class. I’ll text you later, okay?”

Nodding, Finn pushed himself up from his side of the picnic table, grabbing his own lunch box and packing it away. The two of them walked together until they parted ways, Lissie going to her car with Finn heading back to his college campus around the block. He plugged his earbuds in, starting a playlist on Spotify to keep him entertained as he made his way back.

The building’s main reception was quiet, with only a couple of students talking in a group by the entrance. He passed by them, giving a smile, unable to hear anything they said due to the music playing in his ears and took the direction to his next class. He passed the security office, noticing the door was wide open with no-one inside, only glimpsing the small set of half-painted Dungeons and Dragons models sitting on a cabinet. 

‘ _Security must like playing. I should ask-_ ’

Before he could think about what he saw any further, he felt himself bump into something, or likely, _someone_. Not paying attention to where he was walking, his instinct was to offer an immediate apology.

“Shit, sorry!”

The man he had walked into pushed his glasses up his face as he turned to look at Finn. From what he could tell, the man had been pinning something up on one of the security notice boards before Finn had walked into him.

“Watch where you’re-” The man stopped mid-callout as Finn apologized again, making his way around and continued down the hall. “Wait, you’re the kid from yesterday?”

There was no acknowledgment from Finn. He moved around and continued down the hall, oblivious to what the older man had said, the music in his ears drowning out any other sound. So when he felt the hand on his shoulder pull at him, it startled him as he spun around. Instantly, he recognized the man as the security guard from the day before who had tried to grab his attention after his extras activities in the library.

“Dude, I’ve got to get to class!”

“I need to-”

Finn shrugged the guard’s hand off his shoulder just as the students he passed in reception entered the hall, walking down in their direction. Stepping back, the man seemed reluctant to pursue his request, though his gaze didn’t leave Finn as the group got closer. Taking the opening, Finn turned on his heel to continue to his destination, leaving the scene and the guard behind him.

‘ _What the fuck is his problem?_ ’

-

“There’s an improvement in your scores.”

“Really?”

His response to the praise was louder than he intended, but to hear Mr. Forrester give him a positive reaction deserved a little bit of excitement. He took the paper from the man’s hand, looking over the test he had been fretting about over lunch.

“I could see that you were worried about it, so I thought I’d mark yours first,” the Math teacher said as he folded his arms, setting back in the chair with a pleased smile. “You know your stuff, Finn. You just got to have confidence and demonstrate it in your tests.”

“I honestly sweated through it. I felt like I was guessing answers but-”

“But you trusted your gut. Because you have been taking it in,” Mr. Forrester finished the sentence as Finn handed back the test paper. “I know I’ve been pushing you a little, but I wanted you to see that this extra studying you have been doing is putting your scores in the right direction. Just keep that momentum, okay?”

“Thanks, Mr. Forrester,” the teen responded, beaming. “I will.”

“Good. Now get going, I have another twenty-odd papers to grade,” the college professor smirked as he put Finn’s paper to the bottom of the pile. “Say, Finn? You’re finished for the day, right?”

“Yeah, why?” Finn answered curiously.

“Since I’ve done you a favor, can you do one for me?” Mr. Forrester added with a cheeky laugh. “Can you stop by the library and hand these textbooks back?” He tapped on the three books sitting on the end of his desk. “I don’t know who signed them out, but they are expensive. They should go back.” 

“They are?” Finn asked as he picked one of them up, his eyes nearly popping out of his head when he saw the three-figure price tag on one of the books. “Damn, they are pricey!”

“If you can drop them off on your way out, I’d appreciate it.”

“You know, some teachers just ask for oral as thanks.”

Mr. Forrester blinked, taken back by comment. “Do you want me to reduce your test results?”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” the youth laughed as he collected the books off the desk. “It’s cool. I’ll hand them in on my way out.”

Carrying the books under his arm, Finn made his way to the library. As he approached, the memories of his activities haunted him again, and his mind wandered to the textbook that he had shot his load into, wondering if it perhaps had been just as expensive as the books he was carrying. 

‘ _Doesn’t matter now. What’s done is done._ ’

Making his way inside, he laid the books on the return shelf, his eyes trying to avoid looking in the direction of the Math and Sciences books where he had fumbled the day before. Turning, he made his way back out into the hall, just in time to hear a familiar voice.

“I knew it was you! Adidas boy!”

“What?” Confused, Finn turned to the source to see the man from earlier approaching him, a stern expression on his face. 

“We need to talk right now.”

“Listen, I don’t have time for-”

“I know what you did.”

The words winded him, hitting him in the chest as panic flushed his body. Ever since he left the library after his solo time, the man had been on his back, trying to corner him. So when he threw these words at him, it scared Finn that he might know without explicitly saying it. Though he wasn’t prepared to admit to it either. Surely he had no proof? 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb with me, kid.”

“I swear, I’m not!”

“I know it’s you. I watched you.”

Finn blinked, surprised. “Wait, you _watched_ me?”

“What? No! Not like, ugh…” The guard stumbled over his words, and Finn was sure there was a bit of blushing that appeared on the man’s flustered yet frustrated face. When he reached out to grab him, Finn tried to dodge him, but the man managed to grip his arm.

“You’re coming with me.”

“But I didn’t do anything!” Finn barked in retaliation.

“That’s what all you students say when you get caught out.”

Marching Finn through the corridor, the youth didn’t put up much of a struggle, not wanting to cause any more of a scene after heads inside the library had turned to look at the commotion between him and the campus security guard. The man held a tight grip on his arm as he directed him where to go, leading him into the security office Finn had passed earlier, the man using a badge to unlock the door.

“I swear I haven’t done anything,” Finn objected again as the man closed the door behind them. The badge that hung on the man’s waist attached to a retracting lanyard reading _Douglas Morrison_. He was the senior campus guard for the college, at least according to the badge.

Douglas passed by Finn towards one of the computers, lifting the sheet of paper carefully that had half-painted miniatures out the way and pulled the keyboard forward, typing in a password to unlock the machine. From where Finn stood, Douglas’ body blocked the display, and instead of watching, the boy turned to look at the exit, noticing the switch to unlock the door and considering if he wanted to run for his life.

“Is this you?”

When Douglas asked him the question, Finn turned back around to look at the man, then at the computer screen. He blanched, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat as he saw what was playing on the display. It was from behind, but he knew exactly what he was seeing on the monitor.

“I…” 

He could see himself leaning against the window, his arm moving back and forth in a conspicuous manner that even if it weren’t him, he’d have thought the person was masturbating. Heat rose from his neck and up to his face as he watched the clip, knowing all too well how it ended. There were no spoilers in this video. 

“I-I-I swear it’s-it’s not-”

“Cut the crap, kid. I know it’s you. You were wearing that outfit when I came down to stop you, and you fobbed me off about being late or something. And…” Douglas moved to a set of drawers towards the right of where the monitors were, pulling one open and taking an object out, dropping it onto the desk for Finn to see. “Do you recognize this?”

“Shit…”

The cover of the book stood out instantly. It was the same book Finn had been going through when he was studying, and the book that he had spilled his load into. He couldn’t see any damage on the outside, but he cringed thinking about the inside and prayed that Douglas wasn’t going to show him.

“That’s a $400-dollar book you… you… _jesusfuckingchrist,_ ” Douglas struggled to get the words out, and it only made Finn feel more humiliated. “That you came over! And you even put it back on the shelf!”

“I... “ Finn paused, choking on air as he sought the words to say. “I didn’t know!”

“You didn’t know? That’s your excuse, kid?”

“It’s not a big deal!” Finn retaliated. “It can be replaced!”

“Yeah, for another $400!” Douglas responded, a little exasperated at the youth’s response.

“It’ll get paid for by the government or something. Just say it got wet.”

Douglas pinched his nose, holding back his frustration. “The pages are stuck together. It’s not wet. It’s got some teenager’s spunk on them.” The guard looked at the book before returning his gaze to Finn. “It doesn’t matter. If you’re going to be such an ignorant brat about it, I’ll just have to report you.”

“No, wait!” 

Finn didn’t hesitate in his plea, his future flashing before his eyes. He saw himself getting expelled, the shame of his parents knowing what he had done, and losing his college placement. 

“Hm?” Douglas hummed, crossing his arms as he waited for the student’s response.

“Isn’t there some other way to fix this?” Finn eventually asked.

“Have you got $400?” Douglas replied.

“No, jeez.” Finn felt that answer was pretty obvious. “Can’t we just drop this if I promise not to do it again?”

“And those books you handed in, am I to believe they are cum-free?”

“Seriously?” Finn exhaled, stunned at the accusation. “What, do you think I just jizz into books for fun or something?” When Douglas gave him a questioning look, he felt the need to make himself clear. “Hell, dude, no way! It was just a stupid decision in the heat of the moment.”

“Well, at least I’ve got a confession.”

“Fuck…” He walked straight into that one. “Look, it was a mistake. It won’t happen again, I swear.”

“But it’s still a $400 book that I’ve got to explain why the college should write off.”

“Can’t you just chuck it?” Finn suggested, rolling his eyes. “Pretend you never found it and say it’s just gone missing or something?”

Douglas shook his head. “You really are a brat.”

“What’d you call me?”

“I know how we can fix this,” the guard said as he pulled out the chair from under the desk and dragged it to the middle of the room. “Since you want to act like a child, we can treat you like a child.”

“What are you saying?” Finn asked cautiously.

“You can take a spanking,” 

Finn recoiled a little as Douglas landed his suggestion. “You’re joking, right?”

Douglas focused his gaze on the teen, raising his eyebrows a little.

“And what if I say no?” Finn asked.

Douglas raised his eyebrows again. “You can certainly try.”

Feeling intimidated, Finn considered his options again in his mind. He didn’t want anyone to find out what he had done, considering it was embarrassing enough that he could see the paused video behind the security guard, witness his own stupid mistake. But to receive a spanking from the man was equally as humiliating.

“And then we can drop this?” the youth asked, wanting to make sure he knew the full terms of the agreement. 

Douglas nodded. “We can consider it a done deal.”

“Will anyone hear us?” It was a concern the teen had as he looked around the room again, assessing how well soundproofed the walls might be. It was a ridiculous notion to agree to do. He was too old to be spanked, particularly by the man he didn’t know. But if it saved his ass from any more trouble, what choice did he have?

“Reception is closed, and the walls are pretty thick to stop eavesdropping,” the man informed as he looked over the nervous youth, taking note of his agitated state. “So?” Douglas piped up, waiting for the boy’s answer.

“Fine. I’ll do it. Just if we agree that we never talk about it outside of here, and it gets me off.” Quickly, Finn realized how he left that sentence, rushing to correct its context. “T-the hook, that is!”

“Okay, come here.” Douglas moved to the chair he had pulled out earlier and took a seat, patting his lap, indicating for Finn to come closer and lay over his knees. He could already see the hesitation in the student’s face, the soft red hues warming likely from what was about to happen. “Get yourself over.”

Bending forward, Finn used Douglas’ knees as leverage until he could place his hands on the floor, feeling his chest pressed down on the man’s thighs. Strong large hands grabbed his waist as the guard tugged him about until he had him in a position where Finn’s rear was slightly elevated. He felt a few pats being given from one hand as another held tightly onto his waist, seemingly to keep him in place.

“You ready?” the older man asked.

“I guess?” the teen responded, sounding unsure.

‘ _Too late to back out now!_ ’

There were a few more pats given before Finn felt Douglas’ hand lift completely off his backside. It came crashing back down as quickly as it left it, the first swat landing on his left buttock. He repeated the action, this time on the right cheek. Both smacks made Finn jerk a little, surprised at how hard they felt even though his jeans. Douglas’ hands were big enough to cover a lot of area, and his swing was powerful enough that Finn could feel the smacks right through to the skin.

Each strike was very methodical and felt like they were timed, following some sort of unheard beat. Each one was sharp in its strike, hitting the target perfectly before sliding to the opposite cheek. Then Douglas’ arm would raise again and strike it down, the muffled clap filling the space around them.

“You’re being a bit rough, man, don’t you think?” Finn said after about a dozen smacks, wriggling a little in the grasp he was held in.

Douglas paused as he looked down at the back of the teen’s head. He traced the logo on the peak of the snapback that Finn wore in reverse with his eyes for a moment, taking note the young man seemed to be staring at the floor. “This is a spanking. I’m not giving you love taps here.”

“Wouldn’t you like that?” It was a snotty comment that rolled off his tongue before Finn could even acknowledge he said, coming from the depths of his frustration from being in this situation in the first place. 

“You just have no respect, do you?” The next dozen smacks came down at a quicker pace, the strength behind them remaining just as before, and it was enough to pull a reaction from Finn. The youth kicked his legs a couple of times, making soft groans of discomfort, yet Douglas kept his grip on him.

“This… is so dumb…” 

“This isn’t getting through to you.” Frustration and irritation diluted the comment as Douglas used his hands to lift Finn back to his feet. Once he had his feet on the floor, the security guard reached out for Finn’s belt on his jeans, unbuckling it before the teen could register what he was doing. 

“What are you doing!” Finn objected as he tried to step back. Douglas gripped onto the hem of his denim waistline, pulling back.

“These need to come down!”

“No way!”

“You agreed, kiddo!” Douglas reminded him.

“Not to this!”

Before Finn could get out of his grasp, Douglas unbuckled the young man’s belt enough and popped the top button on the teen’s fly, pulling at the flap to release the rest. Wrestling him back over his lap, Douglas managed to get the young student balanced back to the same position he had him before. Shoving his fingers in the back of the boy’s jeans, he pulled the clothing down to expose the blue Hugo Boss briefs underneath, slipping his jeans just below his knees.

Just as before, Douglas gave the boy’s butt a couple of pats and rubs before he delivered his first smack. The cotton underwear wouldn’t offer much protection, and when he heard a yelp from Finn, he was pretty sure the college lad felt it. After a few seconds, the guard gave the next slap and got the same reaction, though this time, Finn had tried to stifle the sound at the end. Douglas dropped another two swats, resulting in the kid’s legs kicking a little, the tips of his vividly-colored Vans socks sliding over the floor as he clenched his backside.

“Dude, that hurts!” Finn hissed.

“It’s supposed to,” Douglas informed as he struck the boy’s ass another two times before adding, “It’s punishment.”

“Ow! Fuck! Quit it!” There was a struggle from Finn as he tried to push himself up on Douglas’s lap. It resulted in about half a dozen smacks in quick succession, making him whine.

“We’ve barely even started here,” Douglas said sternly, keeping an eye on the boy’s legs as they started to kick higher. When more consecutive swats were dished out, Finn’s right hand darted up to try and cover his rear as he begged for Douglas to stop. “Oh no, you don’t,” the man added as he grabbed the teen’s wrist and pinned it down to the small of his back.

“It stings!”

Curious, Douglas pulled at the side of Finn’s briefs, pulling the cotton up to wedge in the center of his cheeks, taking note of the soft pink tint showing on the boy’s bottom. “You’re definitely feeling it now,” he commented before covering it up again.

With no warning given, he swung his hand up and brought the next bunch of spanks down on Finn without mercy. His pace was faster, but the strength behind his swings remained the same. He pressed the boy’s arm down onto his back to keep his pinned as the kid’s legs bucked and kicked, his jeans bunched at his ankles. The more he kicked, the more the denim garment’s legs started to flap as Finn writhed and wriggled against the spanking he was receiving.

“Doug, dude, please… please st-stop!”

  


The security guard ignored the pleas as he went for swat after swat, spotting the reddened skin starting to peek out the hemlines on the boy’s underwear. As Finn cursed and swore at the discipline he received, Douglas did a quick count in his mind of the number of smacks he had delivered. It had to be about sixty by now. He knew his smacks were tough on the youth, but he hoped he was learning some sort of lesson.

“You won’t be masturbating into college books any time soon after this.”

“It was just a dumb mistake… _ugh_ … I’ve learned my lesson, I swear!” Finn continued to struggle against the man’s hold on him, but there was no way to escape the rain of swats he was layering onto his backside. “Fuck… dude… let me up! I’m done!”

“You don’t get to decide that, young man,” Douglas said, stopping mid-swipe. “You agreed to this. You agreed to a spanking in place of me filling the report. And I’m going to make sure when you leave here, you know _exactly_ how much trouble you’ve caused.” 

“Fuck off!” Finn blurted out, followed up by a burst of strength to try and get himself free, which caught Douglas off guard. Managing to get his wrist free from the man’s hold, Finn made his attempt to push himself up, but he didn’t reach five seconds before Douglas wrestled him down, grabbed his arm again, and pinned it behind his back, righter than before. 

“You’re asking for it, young man!” Douglas’ patience for the lad was waning as he snatched at the waistline of Finn’s underwear and yanked them back, pulling them down to the student’s knees. As he did, he heard a vocal objection followed by more wriggling and kicking. There was a soft thud as the youth’s jeans crumpled to the floor, falling from his legs due to all his struggling.

“Come on, please, this is embarrassing!” Finn wailed, color flushing his face.

“You should have thought of that before jacking off in public then!” Every time, Douglas rammed the point he was making home both verbally through constantly telling Finn what he did wrong and the firm, and strict smacks he landed to the student’s bare bottom. Accidently, he let go of Finn’s arm, and instead of struggling, Douglas noticed the young man covering his face, though he could see the heat that flushed his ears.

“You gotta be shitting me… Ouch!”

  


Douglas landed a harder smack when the boy swore again, grabbing the back of the youth’s tee and balling it into his hand to show he still had control. “Being a brat isn’t going to make this go away quicker.”

“I said I was sorry already!”

Douglas paused mid-swipe as his mind burst into thought over Finn’s last outburst. “Actually, you haven’t.”

“Huh?”

“You haven’t said sorry,” the guard highlighted.

“Yes, I have!” Finn responded defiantly, confident that he had apologized.

Douglas shook his head. “No, you actually haven’t. Not once, young man.” Two hard smacks were followed for emphasis before he continued. “And lying isn’t getting you anywhere.”

“Ow, ow, okay! Okay, I’m sorry!”

Another two slaps were given. “For what?” Douglas asked in a stern voice.

“F-for not saying sorry!” 

Douglas repeated the routine. “And?”

“Oh, fu-ugh…” Finn groaned, hanging his head to hide the shame. “For… for ruining the book.”

“I’ll accept that,” Douglas nodded. He was well aware that this was likely a humiliating punishment for the college student, and he didn’t want to make things worse for him by forcing him to say _precisely_ what he had done. He took the little wins, giving Finn a short respite before he continued spanking the boy’s rear. This time, his pace was double than before, the loud crack from his large hands clapping off Finn’s rosy red rear bouncing around the four walls. It woke the boy up again, and he started kicking and begging.

“ _Please, please, please,_ I said I was sorry, _Ow_ , please!”

Two dozen spanks later and closing to somewhere around a hundred, Douglas brought his hand down to rest at the base of Finn’s lap, letting go of the grip on his clothing, the student’s top creased from how tight he had held it. He watched the boy’s breathing rise and fall, catching his breath though still laying neatly over his lap. On the other side, Douglas saw Finn’s legs still dangling a little, the bright blue Hogo Boss briefs around his ankles clinging for dear life.

“That’s $400 you don’t owe the college now.” As he spoke, Douglas placed a hand under Finn’s chest and helped guide the young college boy back to his feet. As he did, he saw Finn quickly place both hands over his groin, cupping to shield his privacy. Catching his eyes, Douglas was _pretty_ sure the student’s face was just as hot and red as his backside. 

“So, that’s it? You’re not going to report me?” Finn stuttered, seeking reassurance.

“No. I’ll log it as an accidental spill and trash it. Just say I found it on one of the small study desks.” There was a sign of relief from Finn as the boy’s shoulders dropped from being tense, but Douglas wasn’t quite finished. “But we still have to do something about that attitude.”

“Wh-what?”

“And the lying about apologizing. And swearing, and-”

“Come on, man! Don’t you think that’s enough?!”

It was a valid objection with Douglas giving Finn a pretty thorough spanking. Even his own hand was looking rather pink. But there was part of him that didn’t feel satisfied, that if he let Finn walk out now, the student wouldn’t be as sorry as he said he was. He might have now admitted and apologized for dumping a load in an expensive textbook, but his attitude was really the sore point.

Beside them, Finn’s jeans lay in a heap on the floor. Before Finn could react, Douglas reached for them, noticing the dark, worn, Levi-branded leather belt. He slipped it out of the denim loops, letting the jeans fall to the floor again as he folded the belt in two before cracking it in the middle, the sound making Finn’s eyes widen in trepidation. 

“No way!” the young man contested, waving his arms in emphasis. 

“That’s not up to you. And if you didn’t have an attitude like that, this wouldn’t be an issue,” Douglas replied. “Twelve straps, and we’ll call it even.” 

“But, I have to wear that!” Finn rebuffed.

“Then perhaps you’ll remember each time you wear it of what happens to when-”

“Alright! Alright, just, just don’t say it!” Finn interrupted, his ears alight from the humiliation of having to hear _again_ what he had done to the book. “Just… just twelve.”

“Just twelve,” Douglas repeated. Pointing at the computer table where Finn could still see himself on pause on the video, Douglas instructed the student to place his hands on the table, stick his butt out, and to count them as he gave them. When Finn asked if he could turn the screen off, Douglas denied the request. “Keep your eyes on the screen.”

A small shiver of panic rushed through Finn as he stood, pantless, legs spread apart, butt presented, and waiting. He didn’t dare look round as he heard Douglas pace a few steps, swallowing the lump in his dry throat. Without warning, the younger man heard the woosh of the belt, quickly followed by the heavy slap as it collided with his ass cheeks, the cool leather striking the already scorched flesh and making him buckle forward in pain.

“Agh!... One…”

His rear was hot, as if someone had lit an actual fire and made him sit on it. He could feel the strip across his butt where the belt had swatted him, and his thighs quivered a little from the discomfort. Gritting his teeth, Finn inhaled through his nose to calm himself down before the next strap.

‘ _Man, I really have fucked up._ ’

When the second swipe struck, Finn counted aloud, once again biting his lip to try and give himself some endurance. The third one landed, then the fourth and the fifth. By the sixth, he had noticed his butt had gone a little numb. The burning, fiery sting was still there, but the swipes with the belt didn’t hurt as much.

‘ _I can do this._ ’

“You okay there, kid?”

“Ye-yeah,” Finn stuttered.

“Okay, six left.”

Douglas lifted the belt and swung it with an aim for the boy’s backside, hitting the next strike right on target, watching the boy’s cheeks ripple slightly from the impact. Finn recoiled forward, leaning into the desk, stifling his groan before he came back to position, sticking his butt back out to Douglas. The guard could see that the youth was struggling, but his attitude had changed since Douglas had started using the belt on him. He was seeing this through to the end, for the kid’s sake.

Douglas took a step back when the twelfth strap landed, giving Finn space to indicate he was done. He gently placed the boy’s belt back on top of his jeans before taking off his glasses to provide them with a clean. “You can get dressed.”

Finn wasted no time, his hands reaching for his backside to give it a rub, feeling the searing sting all over his bottom. His butt felt a little welted and raised from the strapping he had received, but he didn’t think much about it for now. The youth wanted out of the security room as quickly as possible. Grabbing his underwear and jeans, he quickly pulled them on, the cotton clinging to his sore bottom and making things feel worse. He grabbed his belt, already uncomfortable that he had to wear the implement that had just been used to discipline him.

“Here,” Douglas said as he reached down to grab Finn’s hat that had fallen off during the teen’s struggling over his lap, passing it as if it was a peace offering. “I’ll write the book off.”

“Really?”

Douglas nodded. “I’ll also erase the footage. I doubt anyone will look for it, but I’ll make something up if they do.”

The fact that the man was going to tamper with the footage for him gave Finn a little faith in him. He’d be in just as much trouble if he were accused of covering things up. Maybe not as much as Finn would be in, but still trouble. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Just don’t do it again. You’re lucky I found it first, and it wasn’t the other guy on shift.”

Finn hadn’t thought of that. Another reason to be grateful to Douglas. But he didn’t show it. Instead, he grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and waited for Douglas to let him out. With no other word, Finn was out of the office like a bird set free from a cage, not looking back. He quickly made his way to the nearest restroom, throwing himself inside as he reached the door. Doing a quick sweep, he looked under the stalls to make sure no-one was in, the urinals standing empty as well.

‘ _I’m alone_.’

Unbuckling the belt, he shuffled the back of his jeans down along with his underwear, his brows furrowing in frustration at the sight of the scorched flesh in the bathroom mirror. He was pretty sure he could make out the shape of the strap as he inspected the damage. 

“Jesus, this is gonna sting for a few days.”

As Finn got himself decent again, ready to leave the college for the day, Douglas put the small office back in order before turning to the PC screen, the one that he had the video of Finn paused on. He gave it a couple more seconds, committing the image to memory before he closed the application. Reaching over to the tower, he pulled the small thumb drive out of the machine before putting it into a pocket in his bag. A devious smile curved his lips.

‘ _That’ll be good to watch when I’m in the mood._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments are greatly encouraged and really inspire me to continue writing. I want to write more content so let me know your thoughts, no matter how small! If you are interested in keeping up to date when I add new stuff, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gutterpupper).


End file.
